


No More Sad Songs

by SaltyStarChild (Charonte_Queen)



Series: Michael Guerin Week 2019 [1]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Let them be good friends to each other, Maria Finds Out, Maria and Michael are good friends for each other, Michael Guerin Week 2019, Michael loses control, Short One Shot, a reeeeeaaaaaalllllly late day one, just a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 16:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20727620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charonte_Queen/pseuds/SaltyStarChild
Summary: “Welcome to the party,” Michael said, voice thick with sarcasm. “Watch your step, it’s a real shit show round here.”or: Michael lets Maria in on their little family secret.





	No More Sad Songs

**Author's Note:**

> I got a late start on Michael Guerin Week 2019 and some of the prompts ran away with me so these will come out sporadically because I physically cannot post them out of order it will drive me nuts if I do. This is one of the shorter ones thankfully.

“Welcome to the party,” Michael said, voice thick with sarcasm. “Watch your step, it’s a real shit show round here.”

Maria stood on the other side of the firepit, arms wrapped around herself. She could hardly believe what she was hearing—but at the same time, it made so much goddamn sense. _Too much_ sense. God, how had she never noticed before? She was a psychic, wasn’t she?

Then again, they had been doing a pretty damn fine job of keeping themselves on the down low until Michael got piss drunk in her bar after close and decided he wanted to fight with her. She’d pushed on he’s biggest stressor—the biggest strain on their attempt at a relationship; the overall reason they’d parted ways—and hell broke loose. Glasses shattered, expensive liquors dripping down the shelves and decorating the bar, light bulbs exploded, and Guerin was standing there, silently crying, looking like a kicked puppy while the bar quickly turned into the victim of an unnatural disaster.

She’d known, somehow, that Guerin was the one who had caused it. Aside from the guilty look in his eye and the hoarse apology, he turned tail and ran off without much warning. Left Maria standing amongst the wreckage. She’d _definitely_ be charging him for damages because she _could not_ cover this if she wanted to keep her mom in that home. It would just be too much on her bank account.

She’d tried to clean up, but her mind was pretty much preoccupied. After cleaning up the liquor decorating the bar and shelves, she called it. She could deal with the glass later. Or make Guerin come deal with it. Like hell she was going to let him get away with a piss-poor disappearing act.

So here she was, across the firepit from a slightly more sober Michael Guerin as he took a swig from what looked to be nail polish remover—God, she hoped that wasn’t what was really in there—and gave a half-assed explanation that the three lost kids found wandering the desert had really been three lost _alien_ kids on a foreign planet with no idea about where they were, where they came from, or anything other than the connection they had to each other. In another circumstance, she might’ve found that beautiful in a bittersweet kind of way.

“A shit show, huh?” Maria hummed, voice as distant as her thoughts. “Yeah, that tracks from the way my bar’s lookin’ right about now.

“Sorry…I don’t usually lose control like that. Not anymore,” Guerin said. He sounded small in a way she never associated with him, not even when they’d been young. Not even when he’d been Max and Isobel’s quiet shadow throughout high school. Even when his voice had been quiet, he’d been loud in other ways: appearance, grades, the subtle ways he helped his fellow underprivileged peers, and the not-so-subtle ways he helped Max and Isobel.

She couldn’t help but think that Michael Guerin should never be small.

“You’ll be helping me clean it all up,” she told him. He only nodded. “And you’re not allowed to lie to me again, okay? Things are a little awkward, but we’re still _friends_, Guerin. You can talk to me. If you need to…_let loose_, or whatever…we can go out into the desert with a buncha useless junk and scream our heads off at each other.”

He snorted and finally looked her in the eye. His smile was small and fond if not a little incredulous, the kind she’d seen him occasionally give to Isobel.

“Whatever you say, DeLuca,” he said, lifting the nail polish remover back to his lips and draining the rest of the bottle. Her nose wrinkled as she pulled a face.

“Please tell me it’s actually vodka or something in there and not actually nail polish remover.”

“I thought you just told me not to lie to you?”

“That’s so gross, Guerin.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! My tumblr is @salty-star-child if you want to come scream at me about Malex or just see all the shit I think is funny/what other fandoms I'm in


End file.
